In order to transport pallets, containers and materials throughout a factory or the like, wheeled tugger carts are often used. These tugger carts allow an individual to deliver the pallets, containers or materials to a desired work station in the factory. It can be appreciated that the delivery of an individual tugger cart to various locales throughout the factory can be a time consuming and inefficient task. As such, it is highly desirable to provide a more efficient method for transporting pallets, containers and materials throughout the factory.
In order to increase the efficiency of transporting pallets, containers or materials throughout the factory, it has been contemplated to interconnect multiple carts together to form a train. By way of example, Dioguard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,622 discloses a train formed from a plurality of cargo trailers. A powered drive vehicle is provided as a source of power to control movement of the train of cargo trailers. Each of the cargo trailers are interconnected by a coupling means. The coupling means allow for the power generated by the drive vehicle to be translated to each cargo trailer.
The cargo train disclosed in the '662 patent is functional for its intended purpose. However, the coupling means disclosed therein for interconnecting the cargo trailers must allow for the transmission of power generated by the drive vehicle to be translated to each of the cargo trailers. For manually operated carts, such a coupling means is far too complicated and expensive to implement. As such, it is highly desirable to provide a simple device for interconnecting a plurality of manually operated tugger carts in order to form a train for transporting pallets, containers and materials about a factory or the like.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a connection device for interconnecting multiple tugger carts for transporting pallets, containers and materials throughout a factory that is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a connection device for interconnecting multiple tugger carts for transporting pallets, containers and materials throughout a factory in a secure manner.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a connection device for interconnecting multiple tugger carts for transporting containers and materials throughout a factory that allows a user to simultaneously transport such tugger carts.
In accordance with the present invention, a connection device is provided for interconnecting first and second tugger carts. The connection device includes a striker element projecting from the first tugger cart and a connecting arm operatively connected to the second tugger cart. The connecting arm has a hooked terminal end that partially defines a recess for receiving the striker element therein. The connecting arm is pivotable between a storage position and a locking position. A locking pin is operatively connected to the connecting arm and is movable between a retracted position for allowing the striker element to be inserted into and removed from the recess and an extended position for maintaining the striker element in the recess. A biasing structure urges the locking pin towards the extended position. A handle is operatively connected to the connecting arm. The handle is pivotable between a non-actuated position wherein the locking pin is free to move between the retracted and the extended positions and an actuated position wherein the locking pin is maintained in the retracted position.
A connection bracket is operatively connected the second tugger cart. A pivot pin extends through the connection bracket and the connecting arm for allowing pivotable movement of the connecting arm. The connecting arm includes an opening for allowing the pivot pin to pass therethrough and the connection bracket includes a notch formed therein. The opening in the connecting arm is generally oblong for allowing limited axial movement of the connecting arm between an operating position wherein the connecting arm is free to pivot between the storage and the locking position and a non-operating position. In addition, the connecting arm includes a lock pin projecting therefrom. The lock pin is receivable in the notch in the connection bracket with the connecting arm in the storage and the non-operating positions such that the connecting arm is prevented from pivoting to the locking position.
The locking pin includes a chamfered face engageable with the striker element as the connecting arm is pivoted from the storage position to the locking position such that the striker element urges the locking pin towards the retracted position against the urging of the biasing structure. The locking pin also includes a tension pin projecting therefrom. The handle includes a grasping portion and an actuating bar. The actuating bar is pivotably connected to the connecting arm and has a first end connected to the grasping portion and a second end engageable with the tension pin for moving the locking pin from the extended position to the retracted position. It is contemplated that the striker element take the form of a generally U-shaped bracket that defines a cavity for receiving the terminal end of the connecting arm with the connecting arm in the locking position.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a connection device is provided for interconnecting first and second tugger carts. The connection device includes a striker element projecting from the first tugger cart and a connecting assembly operatively connected to the second tugger cart. The connecting assembly includes a connecting arm having a terminal end that partially defines a recess for receiving the striker element therein. The connecting arm is pivotable between a storage position and a locking position and is axially movable between an extended position and a non-extended position. The connection assembly also includes a locking pin and a handle. The locking pin is movable between an extended position wherein the locking pin extends over an opening to the recess in the connecting arm and a retracted position wherein the striker element may be inserted into and removed from the recess. The handle is operatively connected to the connecting arm. The handle is pivotable between a non-actuated position and an actuated position wherein the locking pin is maintained in the retracted position.
It is contemplated for the connecting assembly to include a connection bracket and a pivot pin. The connection bracket is connected to the second tugger cart and has a notch formed therein. The pivot pin extends through the connection bracket and the connecting arm for allowing pivotable movement of the connecting arm. The connecting arm includes an oblong opening therethrough for receiving the pivot pin and for allowing axial movement of the connecting arm between the extended and non-extended positions. The connecting arm also includes a lock pin projecting therefrom. The lock pin is receivable in the notch in the connection bracket for maintaining the connecting arm in the storage position.
It is contemplated for the locking pin to include a chamfered face that is engageable with the striker element as the connecting arm is pivoted from the storage position to the locking position such that the striker element urges the locking pin towards the retracted position. The striker element may take the form of a generally U-shaped bracket that defines a cavity for receiving the terminal end of the connecting arm with the connecting arm in the locking position. The locking pin may also include a tension pin projecting therefrom. The handle includes a grasping portion and an actuating bar. The actuating bar is pivotably connected to the connecting arm and has a first end connected to the grasping portion and a second end engageable with the tension pin for moving the locking pin from the extended position to the retracted position.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a connection device is provided for releasably connecting first and second tugger carts. The connection device includes a generally U-shaped striker element projecting from the first tugger cart. The striker element defines a connection cavity. A connection bracket is operatively connected to the second tugger cart. The connection bracket has a notch formed therein. A connecting arm has a terminal end that partially defines a recess for receiving the striker element therein and is axially movable between an extended position and a non-extended position. A pivot pin extends through the connection bracket and the connecting arm for allowing the connecting arm to pivot between a storage position and a locking position. A locking pin is operatively connected to the connecting arm and is movable between an extended position wherein the locking pin extends over an opening to the recess in the connecting arm and a retracted position wherein the striker element may be inserted into and removed from the recess. A biasing structure urges the locking pin towards the extended position. A handle is operatively connected to the connecting arm. The handle is pivotable between a non-actuated position wherein the locking pin is free to move between the retracted position and the extended position and an actuated position wherein the locking pin is maintained in the retracted position.
The connecting arm includes an oblong opening therethrough for receiving the pivot pin and for allowing axial movement of the connecting arm between the extended position and the non-extended position. The connecting arm also includes a lock pin projecting therefrom. The lock pin is receivable in the notch in the connection bracket for maintaining the connecting arm in the storage position. The locking pin includes an angled face engageable with the striker element as the connecting arm is pivoted from the storage position to the locking position such that the striker element urges the locking pin towards the retracted position. The locking pin also includes a tension pin projecting therefrom and the handle includes a grasping portion and an actuating bar. The actuating bar is pivotably connected to the connecting arm and has a first end connected to the grasping portion and a second end engageable with the tension pin for moving the locking pin from the extended position to the retracted position.